


Enticing Innocence

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Love Story, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Mafia Life, Sexual Tension, Stalking, slight dubious consent, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Asami is looking for a bride,And Akihito just might be the right one for him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired and losely based off this book,
> 
> The Sheik's Dangerous Lover by Elizabeth Lennox

Brilliant lights glinted around the surrounding area of the ballroom inside of the five star hotel. It was bustling with people- guests of the well known business man named Asami Ryuichi. A powerful man with a dangerous prowess, a man that was seeking out a wife.

The man was tall, well built, and handsome, especially in an expensively made Italian black suit- so undeniably handsome. He was almost the perfect man, if not for his dangerous lifestyle that is. The man's aura invoked the power that he always exerted.

That was the sole reason that Takaba Akihito was located outside of the ballroom, wearing the fully tailored gray suit his mother had made for him, at a back entrance taking a few secret pictures of the event. A suit that he felt rather uncomfortable in, wanting to put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans instead. Then there was this event that he had not been invited to, but forced to attend at his mother's own designation of course.

What mother wouldn't want their child to marry such an important man like Asami Ryuichi? Right then at that very moment in time, Akihito wanted to be at home watching late night TV until two in the morning before he went to bed for work in the morning like he did on a normal night for himself. He did not want to be there? I repeat, he did not want to be there right now. Yet, here he was!

Akihito rolled his eyes at his mother's annoyingly sweet antics as he snapped a few more pictures never noticing deep golden eyes peering dangerously at his perky backside from behind him. That is until he felt a large presence press itself right up against him, effectively trapping him in place. His own body stiffened in acknowledgement of the other's presence as a deep baritone began to speak against his right ear sending thrilling shivers coursing down his spinal cord, "I do believe that all eligible candidates were supposed to be in the ballroom by now."

"I-I'm not a candidate-" Akihito tried to deny the business man's assumption of why he was there attending his event that very night. At being caught so suddenly like that, Akihito hastily hid his camera on his person in the pocket of his suit jacket. Then he turned to face the elder man, taking in the fact that Asami Ryuichi was a glorious god-like being that one can only hope to be standing next to someday. Well, not him of course. Never him.

"Are you sure about that? Because I really find that hard to believe, my little dark horse." Asami enquired quirking a perfect dark chocolate eyebrow up at him liking the stammer he induced in the boy's voice.

"Y-yes I am. Now would you please stop calling me that, I am not your little dark horse! Nor will I ever be." Akihito scowled up at the elder man still holding him trapped against the wall next to the entryway in to the crowded ballroom.

"I also find that hard to believe as well, I mean you are outside of the ballroom filled with young women and men vying for my attentions on them tonight. I don't think that excludes you as well." Asami mused, loving the defiance hinting within the boy's beautiful blue eyes as he peered up at him.

"Well, it should, because I am not vying for your attentions-" Akihito glared back at him wishing that the elder man would just give him some space so that he could maneuver his body the right way to safely leave the area. He did not like all of the attention that he was receiving from the elder man. It made him highly uncomfortable. Which the elder gladly took note of.

"And yet you have so easily gained it." Asami retorted whilst sweeping away a few stray locks of Akihito's soft blond hair from out of his face with a gentle sweep of his rather large hand. He noted that the boy gave off a soft shudder at the movement but he decided not to speak on it.

"Why aren't you where you are supposed to be anyway?" Akihito grimaced in dismay at the realization that he had been intercepted by his target. That was no supposed to happen. He was not supposed to be seen by the man's eyes. Yet he had been intercepted by the very man he was trying so hard not to ever meet.

"If I may query, where is that in an exact manner of speaking?" Asami gave an amused lop-sided grin as he asked Akihito this question even though he already knew to what the younger was refering to. The hotel's ballroom.

"You know, inside of the ballroom meeting with those potential eligible candidates vying for your attentions on them tonight. Aren't you seeking a bride for yourself?" Akihito replied with a red blush darkening his cheeks at what the implication of gathering the business man's attentions upon himself could really mean after all.

"I would be in there right now if I had not laid my eyes upon you with the intentions of making you my bride, Takaba Akihito." Asami came back with  causing Akihito's eyes to widen at the mention of his birth name coming from out of the man's mouth. He could not believe it! The man knew who he was all this time! He was shocked, then angry. He never wanted to see the man ever again!

"No! I will never go for it! I will not become your cozy little housewife just because you deemed it so, Asami Ryuichi." Akihito hissed after he had managed to school his expression in to that of one full of anger and deepening annoyance before slipping past the man heading straight in to the hotel's ballroom. To which he found his mother inside then he began dragging her off from the hotel behind him with the lie of him having an upset stomach.

All the while, Asami stood back observing the little mouse that had so easily wiggled it's way right in to his mousetrap in such a perfect manner. He smirked. Yes, he shall have Takaba Akihito as his wife whether the boy wanted to be it or not. He was not an easy man to deter. Nor will he ever be.


End file.
